


It's just the first day of December

by valkyeet (orphan_account)



Series: Christmas Is Coming [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Heart-to-Heart, Holiday Season, Lincoln Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/valkyeet
Summary: After Daisy woke up early in the morning on December first to set up the tree, the rest of the team also seemed to be very close and soft for the first day of holidays.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While Daisy woke up early this morning to set up the tree, I didn't wake up early this morning to write this.

When December 1st finally came around, Daisy was up early in the morning, setting up the tree. At the hour she had woken at, not a single person was awake except for some of the staff that patrolled just in case there was a late night invasion and Coulson had to be woken up. But it was all good as Coulson did not have to be woken up, but rather woke up on his own time. 

“I thought Christmas didn’t come around for another 25 days,” he remarked, looking at the time and the girl, who was in the process of attaching branches onto a fake tree.

“Oh come on, it’s practically Christmas,” she replied. “Besides, I wanted the tree to be set up when everyone wakes up, besides the ornaments. I wanted all of us to do that together.”

So Coulson joined in, picking up one of the last two branches and for the first time, not knowing what to do. 

So Daisy laughed and pointed at where in the structure it was supposed to fit. 

-o- 

By the time Melinda May woke up, both Daisy and Phil were sitting on the floor by the tree with mugs of coffee. Daisy was explaining how at the orphanage, Christmas was the only time that seemed remotely pleasant or happy. 

May silently took her own cup of coffee and sat on the sofa behind them, not wanting to disturb the peace of this family she had always wanted, but never had. 

However, the peace didn’t last long as Fitz-Simmons woke from their slumber as well and left their room talking to each other about their plans for the day and what they hoped to see from things they had done yesterday in the lab. 

Simmons exclaimed “Oh, look the tree! Christmas is really one of the best times of years, isn’t it Fitz?”

At Simmons’s voice, Daisy turned and got up to greet the two for the morning, leaving May and Coulson in the room. 

Coulson turned and watched Daisy leave her space on the floor, and then got up to go sit by May on the couch. 

“Do you ever wonder how she managed to change so much from the time we met her?” he asked, once situated by May.

May stayed silent for a moment, watching Daisy talk to Fitz and Simmons and gesture to the tree. 

“Skye was lost when we met her,” May said as if that answered everything. “Daisy isn’t lost. She’s figured herself out.”

The two of them continued watching Daisy as she noticed Lincoln coming out and went to go kiss him as a ‘good morning.'

“It’s almost cruel, really,” Coulson said finally. “It’s like we were forced to raise children and then suddenly we have to watch them grow up and fall in love.”

-o-

For breakfast, everyone, Daisy, Lincoln, Fitz, Simmons, Mack, Elena, and Coulson and May sat around the tree and ate. 

“Is anyone going to look at the fact that today isn’t even Christmas and rather just the first day of December?” Mack finally asked. “How is Christmas going to be any better than this, if we’re already sitting around the tree having a heart-to-heart?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at Tumblr at  
> falling-for-characters.tumblr.com


End file.
